hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Chitose's Mother
'''Chitose's Mother is the unnamed mother of Chitose Toriiooji. Personality Chitose's mother is a very cheerful person, seen smiling in almost every occasion. She's also a warm loving mother that really loves her daughter, always thinking about her and giving her advices.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 4, pages 13-14 When interacting with other people she shows to be a very polite person, even with those she just met, as seen when Heidi visited her house. Unlike her daughter, she doesn't find Heidi a weird person; contrariwise, she even agreed to give him Chitose's hand all of sudden.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 4, page 7 In other instances, however, she can be comically malicious, as she implied that Heidi and Chitose would do something more than talk while alone in a room.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 4, page 8 She also cares very much for her daughter's future conjugal life, often matching her with Heidi, due to the fact that her husband was also a scientist, following the idea of "like mother, like daughter"Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 4, page 6 Appearance Chitose's mother is a youthful middle-age woman, with pale skin and a short black hair. She's often seen with her eyes closed and smiling, which matches with her cheerful personality. She also usually wears a shirt and pants while in home, as well an apron while making food.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 4, page 4 Abilities Chitose's mother is a normal woman, without any superhuman powers. Still, she's a very good cook, able to make a quite balanced meal that received praises even from a scientist like Heidi, who even asked for more. Plot Genius vs. God Arc Chitose's mother was first seen in her house, cooking breakfast for Heidi who have arrived moments before, as Chitose entered the kitchen. After getting glad from the compliments given by Heidi about her food, she got enchanted by him, asking Chitose why didn't she tell her that she was working for a cute and brilliant professor, wondering if it was because she used her senior charm to attract him, much to Chitose's embarassment. Ignoring Chitose's statements that she has resigned, she then told her to introduce her father to Heidi, commenting with him how he also was a scientist and died six years ago.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 4, pages 4-5 Knowing that Chitose lost her father, Heidi decided to ask directly to her mother for Chitose's hand. In spite of the randomness of the situation and Chitose's protests, her mother openly gave it to Heidi. Angry and confused, Chitose decided to take Heidi to her room to talk with him in private, just to hear from her mother that they'd probably do something more than just talk.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 4, pages 6-7 With the conversation finished, Chitose came back to where her mother was, and she started to talk how he reminds her of her dead husband. Then she mentioned that the moments where Chitose was mad because of Heidi were also the moments she found her the happiest ever, and told her to stay with him so he could discover very interesting things. With the duo reconciled, it was shown that Heidi used his powers to move the entire house to an airport, much to Chitose's mother's shock.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 4, page 17 Quotes * (To Heidi) "Alright ♪ She's all yours!" * (To Chitose Toriiooji) ''"Is it possible you've used the charms of a senior to snatch yourself a juvenile genius scientist, Chitose!?"''Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 4, page 5 * (To Chitose Toriiooji about Heidi) ''"That kid will surely make some great discoveries as long as he's got someone indispensable at his side to support him."''Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 4, page 14 Trivia * In the Extra Content of the first volume, Chitose's mother is shown to be living in a new, bigger and better house after her previous one was moved to the airport by Heidi.Hungry Joker Volume 1: Case 4 Epilogue References Navigation